Creepypasta x Kate
by Heartless The Creepypasta
Summary: Kate was just a normal emo girl, being bullied and abused at home and school. Suddenly her mother had led her into the woods and they were both killed by the Slenderman. She awoke the next morning alive and full of revenge. She was stronger, faster, and more powerful than ever. This was going to be an interesting new life. She finds the Slender mansion. What will happen?
1. Character Layout

"Become a Heartless being. Reap the benefits of being without feelings!"

Name: Kate Mosley

Creepypasta Name: Heartless

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: A tongue sharp enough to get into a fight, a mind smart enough to get out of it. She is normally very kind, but don't make her angry. If you do, haul ass.

Skills: Close combat, throwing knives, archery, speed

Weapon: Anything sharp (prefers knives), bare hands, and bow and arrow

Appearance: When not in killing mode, she has dark brown hair and blue eyes, but in killing mode she has crimson red eyes and black hair.

Biography:

Her father left her and her mother when Kate was only four years old. At first, her mother was very kind to her in her younger years, but when Kate turned ten things started to get ugly. First came the ignoring. Her mother would ignore her unless when asking Kate to do something. Then came the name calling. She started to say nasty things to the poor girl, talking about how useless she was at everything and how ugly she was. Last, came the beatings. When Kate did something wrong (it could be the tiniest thing), her mother would beat her or bang her head against the kitchen counter tons of times until she felt satisfied. Her mother blamed the child for driving the father away. Kate, during this whole time period was also being bullied at school as well, and it was only a matter of time... Besides her mother hurting her on a daily basis, Kate still loved her mother dearly, and never thought badly of her. She made her mother breakfast and dinner and did all that she could for her. Her mother had problems, so when she had one of her episodes, Kate would take her to bed to rest and stay by her mothers side until she fell asleep. One fateful night on a cold fall day, during Kate's first year of high school, her mother came home late, and Kate was waiting for her with dinner ready, smiling at her mother when she heard the door open. Her mother only stared at her, before walking up the stairs to her room and staying in there for the rest of the night. Kate tried to ask what was wrong, but got no response. Deciding not to pry, she gave her mother some space and went to her own small attic room, staring out of the curtain less window. She loved the night time and how it seemed to calm her. An hour later, she saw her mother walking into the woods and followed after her. "Mother!" Her mom ran through the woods and Kate heard a scream ahead. That night her and her mother had been killed by The Slenderman. Her mother had been impaled on a tree while Kate's heart had been brutally torn out of her chest. Hours later, Kate woke up. As a creepypasta. She tracked down The Slenderman and got revenge by tearing one of his tentacles out of his back, being invited to live in slender mansion afterwards.

 ***PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY CREEPYPASTA! I worked very hard on this. If you would like to use my OC in any way, please mention me at least. Don't say you came up with it.***

 _ **~Heartless The Creepypasta**_


	2. Chapter 1

Yet another night without sleep. I got out of bed and sighed, stumbling into the bathroom. As I looked into the mirror I soon realized that I look awful. "Gahh.. why me?" Groaning, I started getting ready for school, putting on a Suicide Silence shirt on, black ripped skinnies, and converse. I then brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and grabbed my bag, stuffing a sketch book and some pencils in it and picking up my iPod and heading out. Walking out of the house, I stuck my earbuds in as the bus stop soon came into view.

Standing next to the stop sign, City by Hollywood Undead came on and at my favorite part, the new kid was trying to talk to me. I have never understood these types of people. Obviously if I have headphones in my ears I'm going to ignore you. They are basically a 'do not disturb' sign. But anyways, I was flattered, so I took on out of my ears and looked at him. "I'm new, n-n-n-nice to m-meet you!" He cracked his neck before continuing on. "W-w-what's your name?" He gave me a goofy smile and I couldn't help but smile back as best I could. "Um...hi..I'm Kate." He nodded, as if he already knew who I was, puzzling me and making me think. "I'm T-Toby! Nice to m-meet you." So the weird boy's name was Toby! Alright. His shaggy brown hair was in his coffee brown eyes and he moved his hair out of his face. His brownish bluish hoodie was clean and he had dark jeans on with black converse. He seemed to be examining me as well so I gave him a smile.

What a strange boy.

Later on that day he followed me around school and seemed to have all of my classes. I couldn't help but wonder why he was so attached to me back then. Whenever someone was mean to me at school he would get angry and stop them. He was more possessive of me as the days went on, and I couldn't help but wonder if under that big goofy geeky smile there was something dark, insane, and just downright crazy. Toby and I both get bullied a lot nowadays and he won't leave me alone. He walks me home and sometimes I think he knows more about me than I think he does. It's not like I'm scared of him though...right? That can't be possible. Maybe I'm just thinking all of these things because I've never had a friend before. I don't know, maybe this is normal things friends do together. I guess I'll just have to go with it. Toby is a nice boy, and he always makes me laugh when I'm sad. He has done a lot for me so I shouldn't doubt him.

Or at least that is what I thought before it happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know it took a while but I'm going to try and post regularly now! YAY lol so I'm going to make another story I had an idea for (not about creepy pastas) about a girl who's mom died... so stay tuned. I'll give a preview soon so stay tuned. And Now for Chapter 2!**

The past few months have been...interesting to say the least. Toby is still violent, but not as much. He calms down if I ask him to and things have been great I guess. Toby and I hang out almost all the time now, and play video games or explore, and even share music. No one likes my music. It's always "too loud" or "I can't even understand what they're saying!" but when I play gangnam style by Psy everyone loves it. But not Toby. Toby knows more bands than I do and I recently learned about this band called the Cab from him.

Today is March the third and my birthday is today. I woke up and groaned at that thought. Goddamnit why today. It was a Monday AND my birthday. Getting up, I did my usual routine and heading out the door only to see Toby waiting for me like every other day. "What's wrong? You seem out of it." I snapped out of it and looked at him. "Oh! Sorry, I was just um..spacing out a bit. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I smiled a bit and started walking to the bus stop, hearing Toby as he catches up with me. "Are you sure? You're acting weird." I nodded as we got to the stop and got on the bus just in time.

Classes were the same as everyday. People left me alone and I left them alone. If someone started to be mean to me, Toby would defend me. I would calm him down. The cycle would repeat like always. But I still didn't know what was to come. If I did, I would have tried to prevent it. Let's just say that it was the worst birthday ever.


	4. Chapter 2 PART 2

When we got to school, everyone was unusually quiet and Toby and I didn't know why. No one tried to bully us, and I had **fun** at school. I was actually starting to think that today was a lucky day until I figured out **why** everyone was acting strange. My ex boyfriend's new popular girlfriend died. I know this isn't a good thing to say, but I'm glad. She was the leader of the group that bullies Toby and I. I wonder who murdered her. As these thoughts ran through my head, I hadn't noticed Toby was trying to get my attention until he waved his hand in my face. "Huh?" "Kate...~" He whined childishly and pouted. "I was asking if you wanted to go to the courtyard for lunch!" I blinked and nodded. "Um...Yeah! Sure, why not?" He stopped pouting and looked concerned. "What were you thinking about? Are you okay?" I nodded once more. "Mhm. I was just thinking about Margaret's murder. I wonder who killed her?" He smiled at me strangely. I'm not sure how to describe it...it was the kind of hair raising type of smile. The kind of smile that sent cold chills down your spine. "I don't know, s-someone must have really h-hated her." He cracked his neck and I shook off the feeling of terror that had come over me. This was the waffle loving tourettes Toby for petes sake.

We both sat on the bench in the courtyard and started to eat our food, when Ashton walked up to us, his jerky smile infuriating me and making me want to smack it off his face. "Hey babe, who's this loser you're hanging out with?" I glared at him. "First off, don't call me that. We broke up a year ago. Second off, don't talk about Toby like that. And third off, what the hell are you doing here?" He laughed like I just told the funniest joke he had ever heard, his dark blue eyes sparkling. "You're adorable when you're angry. Obviously you're my new girlfriend now, since the other is...well, you know." He sat down and tried to wrap an arm around my shoulders but I shrugged it off. "Don't touch me! I don't know how you think you can just get any girl you want but it needs to stop asshole." He scowled and pulled me onto him, so we were pressed together and I struggled to be set free. "Hey! S-She **said** don't touch her!" Toby pushed him off of me and glared at Ashton ferociously. "What are you going to do you twitching freak? What? You think she likes **you**? You're so scrawny I could pick you up and throw you like a football!" Ashton smirked as Toby looked like he was about to kill somebody. "What do you know, asshole? She obviously hates you anyway! At least I don't force myself on her like some sort of fuck boy!" Ashton glared at Toby and gave a grin. "I know that today is her birthday." Toby looked shocked and turned to look at me for confirmation and instead received a punch to the face that knocked him over. Before I could blink they were fighting, and I was yelling at them to stop but I couldn't do anything. I was powerless.

When the teachers finally pulled them away from each other and got the crowd of kids that had appeared to go away, Toby had broken Ashton's nose and Ashton had bruises all over his body and face. Toby hugged me and I hugged back, grateful my only friend wasn't hurt. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm useless aren't I?" I sighed and looked down after we pulled away. "Hey! Never say that about yourself. You have a ton of potential, you just don't know it yet." I looked up at him confused. "Know what, exactly?" "Uh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

 **HEY GUYS! IT'S ADMIN-SAN! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I had a little writer's block and school work and such. LOVE YOU FLUFFY PANDAS!**


End file.
